The bed
by Rukia-sama
Summary: If she hadn't asked it wouldn't have been a problem. Now it was. And Sora would be sleeping on that stupid madras of theirs. Just because she'd asked if they would be sharing the bed. RikuxSora PWP


**The bed – **_a one-shot_

"Hey, Sora. Why don't we leave the island?"

That was the question that always started the adventures; Riku's soft voice was always the start of everything. The whole story about the raft had been Riku's idea. And now this: a trip for just the two of them to 'somewhere'.

Four years had passed by with high school on the main island and slowly adjusting to the normal life back on their island. But Riku could never get enough adventure; he was always looking for something new. Sora sometimes thought that there had to be some never ending fire inside his friend. On silent nights when just the two of them were sitting on the beach and enjoying each other's company that fire lit Riku's green eyes up and he'd talk about whatever was on his mind. And this time it was 'travelling somewhere'.

"And Kairi?" Sora'd asked, the question had been shrugged off.

"Didn't she ask you the same question once? To travel alone with her; now I'm asking the same," and the fire that burned in Riku's eyes was enough to make Sora nod and smile. He'd love to travel alone with Riku.

And so they arrived at a small Island a couple of miles away from theirs. They were both carrying heavy travelling bags as the boat dropped them off on the shore.

"We need to find the main street."

"Hotel?"

"No, a private home."

"Like bed and breakfast?"

"Yeah, excited?"

The brunette laughed and nodded. He'd grown a bit over the years, but the childish appearance was still there and he was, as always, the smaller one. Riku was as pale as ever, (even after Sora's countless attempts to make the oldest one get some tan, which unfortunately had resulted in a rather nasty sunburn) it didn't change the fact that the girls back at the island would do anything to date him though.

They arrived at the particular house an hour later, it was old but in good shape. And as they rung the doorbell a cheery voice answered from inside the house.

"Hello! Who is this?"

"We're the people who've rented the room," Sora chimed; there was a short silence.

"..That was today?"

Sora could hear Riku swear under his breath, he felt his own shoulders drop too. This was certainly not what they'd expected. The door swung open and the sight of a young girl met them.

"I can clean the room in an hour," she said breathlessly, "I swear, I didn't know you were coming today!"

Riku and Sora exchanged a quick glance and followed her inside. She chatted lightly about how sorry she was and how her mother would be home later that day.

"This is your room!" She said cheerfully as she showed them a rather messy room down a hall, it had a lovely view to a local park, "but as you can see, it's not cleaned yet.." She quickly added, "You can wait in the living room. Follow me." She led them down the long hallway and through a double door into a bright lounge; she made a hand gesture toward the couch.

"Where are you from?" She asked as she went through a closet obviously looking for clean sheets.

"Destiny Islands," Sora gleefully replied, he liked the place a lot, great view from the windows, and in walking distance to all the places he wanted to see.

"My mom brought me once, I really liked it there" she giggled and collected two sheets in her petite arms, "you'll be sharing the double-bed, right?" she asked while she, without success, tried not to drop the sheets on the floor.

07:24:16AM- Sora realised they were taken for a couple

07:24:25AM- and turned a very dark shade of red

07:24:40AM- Riku cautiously denied being in that kind of relationship

07:25:02AM- Sora added that they wouldn't be sleeping in the same bed

"Oh! I'm sorry!" The girl shrieked and exited herself quickly. Sora and Riku were left in the awkward silence her question left, _them; a couple?_

"That might've been a bit drastic. Why not share the bed? We used to share your bed whenever I spent the night," the sudden statement from Riku caused Sora to flinch uncomfortable in the couch.

"Well, we were 12 and13 the last time we shared a bed," Sora tried to laugh it off, but the silent and echoing room only made his poor attempt to let it go seem even more pathetic. But Riku didn't want to push it, _so they wouldn't be sharing the bed, no big deal._

"We could go grab dinner somewhere," The oldest said, he wasn't particularly hungry but it wasn't exciting to wait for the room to get finished. And beside that, he really wanted to take Sora somewhere, instead of just sitting on the couch in an unpleasant silence. He gazed at his friend. Sora was biting his lip thoughtfully.

"What about our bags?"

"We'll just leave them here,"

"Oh.. Right! Then let's go!"

* * *

When they arrived at their host's house two hours later their room was neatly made. The trash that had been lying on the floor had been disposed and new sheets were put on the beds: all of the beds, (If you could call the madras laying on the floor, near the window, a proper bed). Sharing the double bed was very tempting at the moment; both sides were tidily done and it wouldn't be near any draught from the window.

"You take the double bed, Riku," Sora ordered and dropped tiredly down on the madras, moaning deeply, "I'm so tired that I could sleep anywhere!"

Riku kneeled beside the madras as he eyed it suspiciously.

"It smells old," Riku muttered, "why don't we just share the bed?"

"..mmm.. Tired.. She went through the trouble.." a yawn, "wouldn't want to waste her time for nothing.." And then he was out like a light. Riku sighed heavily.

Sora woke up early that next morning, partly from the sun that was leaping through the window and settling itself hotly on his face and partly because his whole body was aching. He frowned. That had been a stupid idea. He decided he'd let it go and share the double bed with Riku the next night.

Sora rose from the madras and settled himself beside Riku whom was still sleeping. As the brunette looked at his older friend mixed emotions that had appeared over the last couple of years rushed through him like boiling water. And it hurt. Whenever someone would deliver a love letter to Riku, Riku'd thrown them out. He didn't bother reading any of them; but Sora always took pity on the poor letters and saved them from whatever trashcan Riku'd thrown them into.

And as time passed by Sora lost count on how many nights he'd sat under his warm bed covers with a flashlight and read the letters. And for every letter, every sappy stupid letter, Sora'd found himself slowly agreeing to all the things the letters said. That Riku's eyes were deeper than any ocean, that his hair was silkier than the finest clothing and that his skin was so milky white that you could drink it with your eyes. Sora agreed to all.

"g'morning," Riku's sleepy voice brought him out of his daze.

"Morning," he replied, "ready for some sightseeing?"

"Jeez, Sora. You're still in you pyjamas and you're already talking about sightseeing!"

"Get up!" Sora laughed and managed to pull the sheets off his friend.

"It's cold, give it back!" Riku lazily launched a hand for the sheets but Sora was one bouncy ball of energy and had already thrown the sheets by the window and was going through his bag for clothes. Riku smiled and got up.

* * *

They got home late that night. Sora had been the one who jinxed the other into exploring all the little streets; Riku had been the one to miraculously find the main street again after countless failed tries. So when they finally reached the house all the lights were turned off and everyone were sleeping.

"I'll take the madras tonight," Riku mumbled and stripped his shirt, Sora's eyes rested on Riku's smooth upper body as he determined whether or not he should offer Riku to sleep in the double bed with him. A double bed was after all two beds glued together he reasoned.

"Riku.. You could.."

"Get some sleep, Sora. It's late."

And so the brunette changed into his pyjamas and got in bed. For a moment they just lay there, bothered by their own train of thoughts. Sora was the one to break the silence.

"I'm warm," he muttered.

"Really? It's cold by the window," was Riku's casual reply.

"You don't have to sleep down there," Sora muttered. It was dark so he only heard Riku's movements as he discarded the madras' bed covers, walked over the wooden floor and leaped in beside Sora.

"Thanks."

"I'm still warm though," Sora murmured and ran a hand through his brown hair. Suddenly he could feel Riku's cold smooth hands on both cheeks.

"..mmm," he met the calming cold hands eagerly, they felt great on his heated skin. Riku carefully slid a hand over Sora's jaw line and down his friend's neck. His soothing hands opened the first button of the pyjamas and rested them on Sora's collarbone. The skin's heat rushed into his cold palms, Sora moaned. The petite brunette slowly moved closer to the older boy's body, Riku slipped the pyjamas over Sora's shoulder and explored the smooth skin with his cold hands.

Riku opened another button.

The more skin exposed the more aroused Riku seemed to get. He couldn't see Sora's expression in the dark room, he could only read his friend from the way he scooped closer and breathed hotly on his throat. Riku slipped on top of Sora, his own breath became more rapid as he continued to explore the naked hot skin underneath him.

The nightshirt was discarded completely.

Riku's hands were on his cheeks again, their eyes met in the darkness. Yearning and compassion mixed with pure lust rushed through their bodies. A car drove by outside and its lights lit the room for a short second before abandoning them to the dark room yet again.

They were silent and motionless like statues for a few seconds. Then Sora shoved his hips against Riku's with a silent moan.

"If you want me to stop.." Riku whispered uncertain.

"Don't," Sora moaned, his voice was completely slurred with lust.

Their lips slowly met with a burning passion that had been suppressed over the years. The soft pressure against the brunette's lips sent a burning sensation through his body. Riku deepened the kiss by pressing his tongue between Sora's soft lips and into the hot caverns of his mouth.

He tasted sweet, like the strawberry ice cream they'd had earlier and something else, he tasted like the night.

"I want this so bad.." Riku murmured into Sora's open mouth. The silver hair gently brushed Sora's cheek as Riku pulled back. The room was so dark that Sora could only make out Riku's silhouette, heaving and gasping for air. He found himself doing the exact same thing.

"Then why not sooner?" Sora asked with a shaky and thin voice.

"Scared," Riku replied quickly, "you were always all over Kairi."

"Was not!" Sora pouted and stuck out his tongue, Riku couldn't tell in the dark room anyway, but he laughed heartedly at Sora's childish comment.

"What?" came the grumpy reply when Riku's laughter died down.

"You're cute," Riku stated, "That's one of the things I love about you." Silence. Riku feared he'd said something wrong, but then he felt Sora's insecure slim arms snake themselves cutely around his neck.

"I love you," Sora whispered, "I think I've been in love with you for 3 years, Riku."

"God.. Sora.." Riku buried his face in the pillow next to Sora's head. He breathed hotly into the brunette's ear and began nibbling on the smooth skin beneath the ear, causing a moan to escape his lips.

"Hey, Riku.." Sora half moaned, causing his friend to stop the abuse of his pleasure point, "I'm just wondering.."

"Yeah?"

"How do guys have sex?"

Awkward silence.

"You don't know?" Sora didn't answer, if there had been any light Riku would have seen the youngest shake his head cutely while biting his bottom lip.

"Just leave it to me," Riku whispered, he was holding back a chuckle but tried to sound seductive instead. Sora's innocence and naïveté was probably some of the things he loved most about the boy.

They continued with another session of violent kisses, before Riku directed his attention to Sora's smooth throat, he licked and bit the skin until the boy cried out with impatience and pounded his hips against Riku's, their cocks brushed against each other, Sora trembled by the sensation and did it again out of pure instinct. Riku took another step and slipped a hand into Sora's loose sleeping pants, he teasingly stroked the throbbing member through the silky fabric of the boxers.

Sora whined and moaned at the unfamiliar feeling of someone touching him like that. He desperately grabbed the sheets and bit his bottom lip. Riku slipped the pants and boxers off and roughly stroked Sora's uncovered length. The boy started thrusting against Riku's hand with silent moans and whines.

"Sora.. I want you to raise your hips and relax," Riku mumbled huskily into Sora's brown hair, the boy's chest was rising and sinking rapidly but he did what the oldest had told him to. A spasm went through his body as Riku slowly inserted a finger into his entrance.

"R.. Riku.. This is weird," Sora shrieked, he tried to relax but it still hurt like hell as Riku stretched him.

"Just relax, okay?" Riku whispered, he didn't like the way Sora grimaced in pain, but he didn't have enough self-control to stop. Sora's silky tightness against his fingers only made him wanting the boy more. It was between the second and the third finger he found the spot that made Sora cry out in pleasure. And as he scissored his fingers to stretch the boy he abused the spot the best he could, when he removed his fingers Sora was panting so heavily that his entire body was shaking.

"Don't stop.." He panted, Riku bowed down for a sloppy kiss, he grabbed Sora's hips and pressed the brunette's body against his own.

"It'll hurt."

"I don't care."

Riku shred his boxers and inserted himself into his petite lover; who let out a small shriek as he felt himself getting filled completely. He grabbed the sheets frantically again and tried to hold a scream back.

"Sora, relax!" Riku said anxiously, he didn't know what to do other than letting Sora adjust to his length, "tell me when I can move." They lay in a desperate embrace for a few seconds, then Sora replied with a strained "move."

Riku slowly pushed himself further into Sora's tightness, he stroked Sora's member and the younger cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain. Riku slow fucked Sora into the pillows, holding on to the little self-control he had left, to not start truly pounding into the boy's ass.

"Mmm.. Ri..Riku.. There, it's.. aaahh" Sora cried out, and began meeting Riku's slow thrusts, "f-faster," he whimpered and moaned. His innocent face was twisted in lust and need when he cried out as his orgasm hit him. Riku did a few deep thrust into Sora before coming too.

Sweaty bodies collapsed, clinging desperately onto each other. Sora reached up and touched his lover's cheek gently, the touch caused a smile and Riku buried his face in Sora's locks.

"I love you," he mumbled.

"I know," Sora grinned, he threw his arms around Riku's body and rested his head against the boy's smooth shoulder.

AN: So.. yeah.. First lemon in a long time! It was a piece I wrote to get out of my horrible writer's block. But I ended up getting writer's block on the lemon.. Yeah.. I suck.. Haha. I promise "Never be apart" will be updated very soon though! Yay..  
My mom and me run a bed and breakfast. And this time last week two guys asked specifically for another bed made because they didn't want to sleep together. And what does this mean? Sexuel tensions! They were hot too.. I wouldn't have minded if they had been doing anything in our bed.. Yeah.. Hoped you enjoyed reading (even though I wouldn't bother my awesome beta readers with this)! Please leave a review!


End file.
